Jak and Daxter Wiki:Bulletin board/To-do list
This page contains the 's ongoing to-do list. This list is primarily maintained by User:Jak Himself, though anybody can add to or update it. Completed items should be removed from the list. This list is not necessarily exhaustive. Rather, things are added as they are thought of but not gotten to immediately. ; Major milestones * Revamp project — complete. * Revisit project — in-progress. Revisit project The revisit project is essentially a second revamp. It involves one last go at all the articles for an additional layer of quality control, with the intention to bring all articles to "final" quality (not counting various subsequent and inevitable minor revisions). Article rewrites should occur at the sandbox of the user rewriting the page (e.g. User:Jak Himself/sandbox 2). Articles are generally to be rewritten by category, rather than chronologically as in the revamp. This is to help avoid chronological bias and game-specific creative ruts. ; Article rewrites * Jak (ongoing) * Alarm system (ongoing) * Category:Soundtracks (ongoing) ; Merge/redirect * toxic bug spray → spray gun (also cover in Betsy) * Oasis → Wasteland * New Krimzon Guard → Freedom League * Planetary Defense System → Precursor core * Spider mech and squid mech → Defeat Baron in Mar's tomb and Defeat Baron at palace, respectively ** Also create redirects for the other names like "octa-mech" and whatnot. * Probably merge Zoomer → Zoomers * Wastelander, Wastelanders, Spargus citizens ; Split * Aeropa and Aeropa sewers (entirely different levels from a gameplay and design perspective; while the sewers aren't independently notable of Aeropa, it meets the "inherit potential for article growth" criterion) ; Rename * Haven citizens → Haven civilians (ditto Aeropa, Spargus, no redirects) * Spargus Palace → Wasteland Palace (source: concept art) (no redirects) * old Aeropan barracks → Aeropan barracks (keep redirect, OAB is the in-game name but from an in-universe POV it's merely a colloquial; interestingly, the script only ever calls it "barracks" or "Aeropan barracks"; "old" Aeropan barracks is exclusive to the helm's console.) * abandoned research rig → Aeropan research rig (same exact case as above but with "research rig" and "Aeropan research rig") * Capitalization (no redirects) ** sacred site → Sacred Site ** rift gate → Rift Gate ** rift rider → Rift Rider ; Cleanup * Communicator needs a few fixes. ** First is style/wordiness, needs to flow better, some sentences are constructed pretty oddly. ** In "Other devices" *** It currently points out the palm pilot but doesn't link to security pass. Perhaps security pass should be renamed to "palm pilot" and be about the device in general, which serves as both a communication device and a security pass. Once that is done, link to it from that section. *** Currently misidentifies Rayn's device as the palm pilot, need to mention the fact that it's different. See also ; Some loose policies moving forward * Avoid creating frankenpages when merging (i.e., stuffing multiple distinct articles into one page). Merges should be organic and blend into the parent topic (as with, for example, moncaw → Pecker, or yeti → babak). * Avoid creating unnecessary or useless redirects resulting of a merger. If an article isn't notable enough to stand on its own, it may not warrant a title at all. * Avoid overly zealous merging. In the course of the revamp, some things were merged in haste. As a general rule, look into extricating subjects back into their own article if reasonable (see "Split" list above). ; Admin sandboxes * Jak Himself's sandboxes: sandbox 1, sandbox 2, sandbox 3, sandbox 4, sandbox 5, sandbox 6, sandbox 7, sandbox 8, sandbox 9 * Tim H's sandboxes: sandbox 1, sandbox 2, sandbox 3, sandbox 4, sandbox 5 * Thatawesomecat's sandboxes: sandbox 1, sandbox 2 * Technobliterator's sandboxes: workplace, workplace/notes